


Baby Bombshell

by Staymona55



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Little bit of angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: Request from wattpad - i'd like to make a request for a sweetpea x reader chapter. the main plot would be that the reader finds out she's pregnant with sweetpes's baby and she has no idea what to do and asks fp and he tells her to just tell him so she does and he's super happy and it's just cute and fluffy.





	Baby Bombshell

"shit! shit! shit!" you said aloud to yourself, looking in the bathroom mirror, "how did this happen" was the next question you asked your reflection in the mirror.  
You knew how it happened the question was rhetorical. Unprotected sex was the reason you now stood in the bathroom cursing yourself, holding the positive test in your hand. your mind went crazy, thinking about what comes next. how were you going to tell your family, Fp would be disappointed but not angry, your father on the other hand would be more than angry maybe it's a good job he's in prison and you lived with your uncle Forsyth. then you thought about telling sweet pea, how could you tell him he was going to be a father. 

 

sitting down on the floor looking at the word positive, "What am I going to do?" you asked yourself, running your hands over your face. A loud bang on the door made you jump hitting your head on the sink "Ouch!" you shouted rubbing the spot, getting to your feet. "you okay in there?" you head fp call through the door.  
Danmit when did he get home? you thought trying to hide the pregnancy test box from view "one minute" you shouted trying to sound normal and hide all emotion in your voice. however the high pitched tone was anything but normal. Another knock came this time louder and more urgent, "y/n what are you doing in there?" he shouted, after hearing you rush around inside. 

 

Fp didn't give you time to answer before opening the door. You stood like a deer caught in headlights as you looked up at your uncles confused expression. Your heart pounded like it was threating to come out your chest. his eyes went around the bathroom seeing things knocked over, something he knew you did when mad or upset.

 

He sighed giving you a sad half smile, "wanna talk about it or do you wanna keep cursing at yourself in the mirror?" he said pointing to the couch. You nodded releasing a breath you didn't know you were holding, slowly walking out the bathroom. 

 

Fp sat next to you before he could say anything or ask anything, you burst into tears. he wrapped his arms around you, rubbing your back to calm his only niece. "hey, y/n! come on its ok. we can talk about this" he said. you sat back out of his hug, wiping the tears from your checks. " I'm pregnant uncle Forsyth" you say not looking him in the eyes. 

 

Silence filled the room as Fp gathered his thoughts, you wanted to look up and see if you could tell what he was thinking but you were also too scared you'd see anger. Fp pinched his nose taking a deep breath, "It's not the end the end of the world y/n! you have options and support kid, you know I'll be here whatever you chose to do, Jughead too" he said. 

 

nodding back you mumbled "thanks" but you didn't know what you were going to do yet. groaning you cover your face "what should I do? My dad will kill me then sweet pea" you say from behind your hands. "what did Sweet Pea say?" he asked. when you didn't answer Fp shook his head "you haven't told him, have you?" he asked.

 

You shook your head no, "I can't tell him" you say feeling your eyes fill up again. Fp sighed again "y/n you need to tell him, he has a right to know" your uncle told you. 

 

Deep down you knew he was right but that didn't stop your mind racing with all negative thoughts about telling him. "what if I tell him and he leaves me! What if he's angry at me for it! Decides he doesn't want to be a father that we are too young and I'm alone!" you say, the thought of sweet pea leaving you has you crying more than ever. The type of crying that give you the hiccups as you try to breathe through the tears. 

 

Fp places his hand on your shoulder to get your attention "look if that's what he does, leaves you then he's a fool! But sweet pea is crazy about you and he also has a right to be a part of whatever you choose to do. And like I said before you'll never be alone" he said in a firm tone. You nod not truly believing sweet pea would happy but fp was right you needed to tell him. 

 

"and my dad?" you ask still trying to stop your tears and calm your breath. Fp smiled at you with a small laugh "leave him to me I could always talk my baby brother into anything" he said trying to give you hope. "how about this you talk to sweet pea and then see what happens. Then I'll see your dad and break the news to him" fp offered. 

 

You nodded getting off the couch heading for your room. Fp frowned at you "where you going?" he asked. You gave a small smile "no time like the present! I'm going to get changed and fix my make up and go to his trailer" you say trying to will yourself to go. 

 

You stood outside sweet peas trailer, you felt sick but that was because of your nerves. Mumbling to yourself, you tried to think of the best way to tell him "sweet pea I'm pregnant, no that's too blunt! Sweet pea I need to tell you something we're gonna have a baby! No that doesn't sound right too" you groaned in frustration. "sweet pea I have something important to tell you" 

 

Lost in your own you didn't notice the trailer door open. Not until you heard a familiar voice "y/n what are you doing here I thought you weren't coming over tonight" he asked with a smile. You walked inside not saying a word, that sickly feeling now a million times worse with each step.  
Sweet pea went to give you a warm hug, like he would always do but you backed out of it. Sweet pea looked at you but worried and confused "is everything ok y/n?" he asked slowly. Feeling your body trembling you clenched up your hands into fists trying to stop yourself from breaking down again.

 

"y/n your starting to scare me, your pale as a ghost and you're shaking what's happened to talk to me!" sweet pea said unsure what to do, part of him was thinking about calling Jones to come.  
"I'm pregnant" you say not knowing what else to say or how else to say it. Sweet pea went quite, his mouth hung slightly open with a look of blank shock on his face. Your eyes tried to scan his for anything, a look of joy, or hate, anger or happiness but you saw nothing.

 

A minute felt like an eternity as you stirred at each other. All the fear you felt telling fp, starting filling you. Sweet pea still hadn't said anything so you turned to leave saying the only thing you could think of "I'm sorry" before you go running out. 

 

As you got to the door you felt him grab your arm. "you're pregnant, I'm gonna be a father!" he said like the words hadn't sunk in. You nodded wiping your face with the sleeve of your jacket, not daring to look at him.  
Sweet pea started to smile, giving you an unexpected hug, you jumped at his sudden movement. "you're not mad?" you asked stunned by the sudden joy in his eyes. Sweet pea leaned back to look you in the eyes "why would I be mad" he asked.

 

You shrugged your shoulders "I don't know, I thought you would be angry and leave me, tell me to get an abortion that you don't want kids" you said low. Sweet pea kissed your forehead then took your hand leading you to the couch.  
He sat with his body turned towards you, taking both your hands in his "y/n, I love you I would never leave you ever!" he said squeezing your hands a little as he spoke. "and I could never be mad or angry at you for being pregnant with my child. If anything it only makes me love you more" he said with a smile.

 

You looked up smiling back "so you're okay with this being a dad, having a baby together?" you ask still a little unsure and nervous. You had planned and tried to prepare for him to not want the baby, you hadn't thought about him wanting to keep it. So hadn't yourself thought about what you would do. 

 

Sweet pea pulled you closer, gently kissing your lips "of course I do, are you okay with this do you want to keep the baby or... " he didn't finish the sentence but you both knew what he meant. You took a deep breath gathering your thoughts wanting to be as honest as possible with him" I do want to keep our baby but I'm also scared, since I found out I've been too scared about what everyone will say I haven't thought about what I want" you say 

 

Sweet pea smiled "first, who cares what anyone else thinks, and yes it's gonna going to be scary and hard at times but this is our chance to have a family something we both haven't really had. I know the serpents are family but with both are mums runaways and our dad's in prison this is our chance to have a real family. " he answered, his tone filled with hope and happiness.

 

You certainly didn't expect him to say that but couldn't have been happier to hear it. Leaning forward you kissed him this time a deeper kiss than before. When you stopped he pulled you into his arms placing his hand on your stomach "so did that mean we're going to be parents then?" he asked with a smirk. 

 

You looked up at him, the big goofy smile, the warm loving look in his eyes that you couldn't say no to. You had each other, and with the help of fp and the rest of the serpents, sweet pea was right you could be a family. "that's definitely a yes, daddy! "you smile back feeling most of the fear you had faded away. 

 

For the rest of the night sweet pea spoke about all the different things you could both do, like how to decorate the baby's room, that he and fangs could do a jungle theme to match boy or girl. Then how he was going to teach him or her to ride a bike, play games and go camping on the weekends. Sweet peas excitement rubbed off on you as you started to plan your future. 

 

It started to get late so sweet pea said he was going to walk you home. When you got inside you saw fp, Jughead and Betty sat in the living room. Fp looked up at you both, giving that raised eyebrow, silently asking you if you'd told sweet pea. 

 

When he couldn't get an answer "so anything you both want to tell me?" he said, practically demanding you to answer. You started to giggle when sweet pea smile grew bigger giving fp his answer. 

 

"what's going on, why are you laughing and sweet pea smiling like that" Jughead asked probably thinking the pair of you had been up to mischief as usual. "we're going to have a baby" you say. Sweet pea laugh "you shouldn't have told them, could have gave them a new mystery to solve" he said jokingly. 

 

Both Betty and Jughead looked surprised but happy for you, getting up to hug and congratulate you both. Fp got up hugging you "told you had nothing to worry about, you're going to be a great mum y/n" he said in your ear. Looking around the room you were happy to see your family with you knowing soon it's going to be a little bigger.


End file.
